Karangan Gaje Anakanak Konoha
by LokyCry
Summary: Karangan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak konoha. apa yang di tulis oleh naruto ya? fic abal-abal, gaje dan ancur.


**Disclaimer: punya sapa ya? punya saia bukan? *di mutilasi om Masashi Kishimoto* nyehehe**

**warning: banyak kegajean, banyak typo, dan masih banyak cacad dmna-mana =_=**

**Karangan Gaje Anak-Anak Konoha  
**

Hari ini seperti biasanya lagi, sekolah, sekolah dan sekolah. "Huufftt." Aku mengehela napas pelan sambil terus berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Teme... kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali?" suara berisik seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Suara seorang cowok pirang bermata saphire dan memiliki tiga goresan horizintal di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku tidak lesu, dobe. Dan hentikan tatapan anehmu itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang stres teme. Hari ini ada ujian lagi dari kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto sambil terus menatapku dengan pandangan Tolong-Bantu-aku-Saat-Ujian-Nanti-Ya-Sasuke-Tampan. Ok, jangan muntah dulu, kata terakhir memang terlalu hiperbola.

"Kau kan bisa minta bantuan Gaara atau Shika. Kenapa selalu aku, dan hentikan memasang wajah cemberutmu itu. Tidak akan mempan padaku, dobe."

"Huuh...Kau tidak keren Teme."

JLEEEB

Perkataan si dobe ini terlalu menusuk ke jantungku. Apa benar aku tidak keren? Ah, bohong. Buktinya aku masih tetap tampan. Sakura, Ino dan Karin masih tetap memujaku kan? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak seagresif dulu ya? Ah, tidak. Itu mungkin karena hasutan Sai, si seribu wajah. Sial, dia mencuri semua fan's girl milikku.

"me..."

"te..me.."

"TEME...!" Teriakan Naruto sedikit menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan anehnya. Dengan cekatan dia segera memasukan cermin tangan ke dalam saku celanya.

"Hn...ada apa dobe?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sakit kan? Wajahmu aneh teme. Sedikit-sedikit kaget lalu berubah jadi agak histeris kemudian narsis dan kemudian jadi~...Ouch... kenapa kau memukulku teme? Tidak sopan."

"Kau yang tidak sopan, dobe. Memandangku seenaknya." jawab Sasuke sekenanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang histeris.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian sudah tau kan hari ini adalah hari ujian untuk kalian. Sekarang buat karangan pendek tentang pendapat kalian seaindainya menjadi missing-nin." perkataan kakashi-sensei sontak membuat kelas riuh.

"OSH...! aku akan berusaha menjadi missing-nin yang hebat sensei. Masa mudaku sedang bergelora sensei.. Uwoooo...!"

"Kenapa harus menjadi Missing-nin. Aku ingin menjadi hokage sensei. Aku ini calon hokage hebat"

"Hn, diamlah dobe. Kau berisik."

"Sensei tidak seru ah. Benarkan Akamaru?"

"Guk."

"Benarkan Shika?"

"zzzzzzzz..."

"Akamaru gigit shika."

"GUK..."

"Menjadi missing-nin? Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi missing-nin?"

"Aku lebih tidak peduli lagi."

"Kau terlalu dingin Gaara."

"Dan kau terlalu berisik, Neji"

"Huh, aku lebih suka memakan kripik ku di bandingkan buat karangan, benarkan Sai?"

"..."

"Apa kau lebih suka membuat karangan Sai?"

"..."

"Bukannya kau lebih suka menggambar?"

"..."

"Kalau kau tersenyum terus saat aku bertanya, aku akan benar-benar memakanmu hidup-hidup. Mukamu membuatku kelaparan."

"...!"

"Ino, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak pintar membuat karangan."

"Aku juga sakura..."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah..."

"..."

"..."

"Ino.."

"Apa Sakura?"

"Kuku bagus tidak? Aku mewarnainya dengan warna emas."

"Wah, cantik sekali. Aku juga mau Sakura."

"ano... uhmm.. Karin... ide karanganmu bagaimana?"

"jangan nyontek."

"Uhhmm.. bukan.. anoo.. itu... maaf."

"..."

"..."

"ano... uhmm.. Karin.. ide karanganmu bagaimana?"

"Jangan nyontek, Hinata!"

"ah... ano.. maaf.."

"..."

"..."

"Ano... uhmmm.. Karin.. ide kar-Hmmmpphhh~.."

"Nah, akhirnya kalau kau ku ikat begini tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Bagus.."

* * *

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, seluruh karangan murid-murid di kumpul. Kakashi-sensei yang bertugas memeriksa mulai membaca satu-satu hasil karangan dari anak didiknya itu. Kakashi mulai memeriksa karangan dari Sakura dan Ino.

**By Sakura**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, aku akan keliling dunia, mencuri semua tas dan baju mahal. Kemudian merampok uang dan berfoya-foya dengan sasuke sebagai budakku.. hohohoho...**

**By Ino**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, aku akan mengikuti jejaknya sakura. Kemudian berfoya-foya dengan Sai sebagai budakku hohohoho...**

_Kalian tidak kreatif ya?_ Pikir Kakashi, kemudian beralih ke kertas yang lain.

**By Choji**

**Seandainya aku Missing-nin, aku akan makan makanan gratis tanpa perlu membayar. Aku rasa akan mentraktir seluruh teman-temanku. Kakashi-sensei ku ajak apa tidak ya? Dia merepotkan sih.**

_Yang lebih merepotkan itu kamu Choji_, bantah Kakashi dalam hati.

**By Sai**

**Jika aku menjadi Missing-nin, berharap saja Konoha masih ada, soalnya aku akan memporak porandakan desa ini dengan keahlianku.**

_Kau dendam apa sih dengan konoha?_ Dan Kakashi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

**By Rock Lee**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin aku akan bersemangat membuat kehacuran di dunia ini. Lihatlah Guy-sensei aku akan membuatmu bangga. Uwoooo... semangat masa mudaku membara...**

_Kau itu selalu bersemangat ya, membuatku merinding_. Dan firasat Kakashi mulai buruk.

**By Kiba**

**Seandainya aku adalah missing-nin, aku dan akamaru akan pergi dari konoha dan itu pasti membuat kami sangat sedih... benarkan akamaru? Guk... **

**tidak dapat bermain dengan teman-teman lagi, kau juga tidak dapat bermain lagi akamaru, kau sedih? Guk...**

**Jadi, kakashi-sensei tolong jangan buat kami jadi missing-nin.. kau juga memohon dong akamaru.. GUK!**

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa banyak gonggongan anjing, dan lagi kenapa harus aku yang membuat kau jadi missing-nin_. Kakashi mulai emosi.

**By Gaara**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, aku tidak peduli. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak peduli akan ku jawab bukan urusanku. Dan jika kau makin bingung dengan jawabanku, akan kukatakan AKU TIDAK PEDULI.**

_Aku lebih tidak peduli padamu Gaara_. Dan hari itu jadilah kakashi memberikan nilai nol besar untuk Gaara.

**By Neji**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, aku akan terus menculik cowok disebelahku ini. Cowok pengendali pasir yang sangat imut. Ahh.. aku kangen saat dia mencambukku dengan cambuk pasirnya, memukuliku hingga berdarah-darah... ah, sungguh romantis...**

_Apanya yang romantis? Kenapa karangannya jadi begini? Aku menyuruhnya membuat karangan missing-nin kenapa berubah menjadi karangan SM mesum begini_. Hari itu, nilai Neji sama dengan nilai Gaara yang di sayanginya... sungguh romantis bukan?

**By Shikamaru**

**Jika aku menjadi Missing-nin, hanya satu kata yang dapat kukatakan "zzzzzzzzzzz..."**

_Hei..hei..shika.. bangun... bahkan dalam karanganpun kau mengabaikanku dan tidur_. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah pada muridnya yang satu ini.

**By Hinata**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, uhhmm.. apa ya? Apa yang harus kulakuakan jika aku menjadi missing-nin? Maaf, sensei... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku menjadi missing-nin... uhmm.. menurut sensei, apa yang harus kuperbuat?**

_Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Kau memang tidak berbakat Hinata._ Dan akhirnya karangan Hinata bergabung dengan karangan Gaara dan Neji.

**By Karin**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah bergabung dengan Sasuke. lalu berdua kami akan menaklukan dunia. Memusnahkan seluruh fan's girlnya Sasuke. hahahahaha**

_Otakmu sudah benar-benar eror ya Karin? Ck..ck..ck ._ Kakashi-sensei geleng-geleng kepala.

**By Sasuke**

**Jika aku menjadi missing-nin, yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah pergi dari Konoha, mengatur siasat untuk menculik dobe di sebelahku ini. Membuat Konoha gempar karena calon hokagenya ku culik dan kutawan di sebuah rungan yang sudah kudesain dengan romantisnya. Saat dia bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan padanya, saat itulah aku akan menatap matanya, mengatakan padanya untuk melihat ke dalam mataku betapa selama ini aku selalu menyayanginya dan mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Saat dia berteriak padaku kalau ini tidak benar dan aku gila, aku akan membungkam teriakannya dengan bibirku.**

**Walaupun dia berusaha berontak, aku akan terus mencengkramnya, memaksanya untuk mencintaiku juga, dan tersenyum sinis padanya bahwa aku tidak suka di tolak.**

_Sepertinya akan menarik,_ batin Kakashi dalam hati. Kakashi mulai membaca lagi karangan anak didiknya yang satu ini.

**Apa karangan ini menarik sensei? Tentu saja, karena ini adalah penggalan salah satu drama yang kutonton. Tinggal kuubah namanya saja. Ck..ck..ck... kasian sekali sensei ku yang satu ini pasti sudah berharap bahwa akan berubah menjadi cerita icha-icha paradise, seharusnya otak sensei harus di bersihkan dulu sebelum membaca karanganku. Sensei memang tidak ada kerjaan, sudah tau dihina oleh muridnya sendiri masih saja tetap membaca tulisanku.**

_Kurang ajar! Semua Uchiha memang brengsek._ Dan Kakashi menghentikan acara membaca karangan Uchiha muda satu ini, dan menumpuk karangannya di bagian karangan Gaara, Neji dan Hinata.

Kemudian Kakashi mulai membaca karangan dari Naruto, tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi horor, dengan tangan gemetar dia langsung memberi Naruto nilai 100 pada karangannya.

* * *

"Yey... lihat teme, nilai karanganku dapat 100. nilai sempurna." teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang berada disebelah yang juga melihat nilainya terpampang di papan pengumuman. _Kenapa? Kenapa nilaiku kalah dengan si dobe ini? Kenapa tuhan?_

"Dobe... sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa mendapat nilai sempurna? Kau curang?"

"Teme, hentikan menatapku dengan pandangan mencurigai seperti itu. Aku ini jujur." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

**-di tempat lain-**

"Iruka...iruka..."

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa kau menggedor-gedor pintu UKS keras begini? Ada apa~ Ouch... kenapa memelukku erat begini? Aku sesak napas.."

"Aku khawatir padamu. Kau tidak apa-apakan? Naruto tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu kan?"

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memutar-mutar tubuhku, kepalaku jadi pusing.."

"Aku hanya memeriksamu saja."

"Memeriksa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Coba lihat kertas ini."

**By Naruto**

**Jika aku menjadi Missing-nin, aku akan mengancam Kakashi-sensei dan memaksanya untuk memberikan nilai 100 pada karanganku kalau tidak? Aku akan menculik Iruka-sensei kemudian menyodok-nyodok pantatnya dengan kemoceng. **

**owari  
**

**(=_=) bagus, fic gaje lagi dari otak erorku ini... **

**mohon maaf klo masih banyak typo, dan agak gaje... *bungkuk hormat***

**mohon saran dan kritiknya... review ^_^  
**


End file.
